Live the Moment
by CagedHeart
Summary: Do dreams make you weak? Does love? "It makes you human." Dreaming dirty about Neji got Tenten thinking and she remembers her mother's dying words. Neji/Tenten Partial lemon, lime, some gore


**A/N: this is my first Neji/Tenten pairing, but I love the pairing. They totally belong together. And I need a distraction from my other story. I know there are a lot of Tenten and Neji one-shots but I just had to add to the collection. I'll make a multi-chapter story about them when I think of one.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto, are we happy now?**

_**Now, kick back, relax and enjoy the show.**_

* * *

_He was there, in her apartment. She was surprised to say the least. He never came into her apartment. Never. He may have come to get her or pick her up, but he never acutally set foot in her apartment. That was a kind of intimacy they never shared. He didn't even go into Lee's apartment and Lee was the closest thing he had to a friend. Besides her._

_As she took a step back, toward her bed, denying that he was here, she looked at him. Really looked at him. She had imagined him in her apartment many times, but what straight girl didn't? He looked too masculine to be here, every part of him radiated male awareness. Her place was too feminine._

_Not that she was a girly girl but still, her apartment was more toward the feminine side. Not as feminine as Ino or Sakura, even Hinata but he just didn't fit in her apartment. He was too big, took up too much space, and didn't give any room to breath._

_He took a step forward as she took a step back. He took another step forward and she took another step back. But with this step she fell on the bed behind her. He continued to pursue her until he stood right in front of her. She looked up, he looked down. His features were in shadow because of the new moon that was in the sky._

_But she was sure he could see her, she was sure that he had the byakugan activated so he could see her. She didn't like that advantage he had over her. It made her feel small and female. She didn't like that either. Despite Ino saying that the girls should give her a makeover. At the sound of that work she ran as far away as she could._

_He leaned down, going to her ear, both hands on either side of the bed she sat on. He pined her. Once at her ear, he nipped it, she shivered. A small give away of the pleasure that was starting to spread throughout her body. After the nip, he set his sights a little lower, going to the column of her throat. There he ran his teeth over the sensitive skin and then brought his mouth back to her ear._

"_Do you like that, Tenten?" he asked, whispering. She whimpered in response, growing wet in a place she avoided on her body. She suddenly wanted him to touch her there._

_When she whimpered, he chuckled. He slid his hands up her arms, taking her neck in between his hands. He molded their lips. She couldn't help but respond. She added pressure back as he let his tongue slide over her bottom lip. God, what was she doing letting her team mate touch so intimately? She didn't know, but she opened her mouth, letting him take control._

_She hung onto his shirt, not letting go, fearing he would come to his senses and say that this was a mistake. She didn't care if it was. She wanted this moment, wanted it for so long. For so long sometimes it hurt._

_One hand of his trailed fire as he moved to undo the buttons on her Chinese top. He brushed her breast and the nipples hardened instantly. He felt that for he smirked against her lips, his tongue still in her mouth. Not that she was complaining, but she should be. But he took off her top swiftly, pulling it off her body and throwing it to the floor. He had his hand start at her waist, feeling the curve that she hid under the clothes she wore. Her stomach clenched, fueling her need to so close to him. _

_After feeling her taunt and flat stomach, he brushed the underside of her breast, then the nipple. He made her desperately want what she shouldn't. He made her want to rip off his pants and have him plunge straight into her so she could feel the smoothness of him. But he keep his hands in a gentlemanly manner, lightly touching her breasts, getting to like the shape of them. She tore her mouth away from his and moaned. _

_A deep throaty sound that took her a little while to tell that she was making it. Unconsciously, she thrust her breast forward, for his tasting pleasure. He smirked again at her action but refused to take it in his mouth or between his fingers, just lightly touching them. She knew he wanted her to beg. But that wasn't going to happen._

_She tore his shirt and let it fall to the floor. He seemed surprised and slight hesitated. That was all she needed. One hand of hers' went over his heart beat. She felt it beat hard against her hand. She was glad she wasn't the only one affected. The other hand traced every dip and ripple on his upper body with one finger. And what a body it was. She may be a tomboy but she appreciated a man's body if it was a good one._

_He froze, not used to her taking control. But she wasn't going to beg, she was going to demand._

"_What is it, Neji? I thought you wanted to play," she teased sliding her finger down just before his pants began. He panted, losing a smirk she gained._

_He didn't seem to like her teasing. He took her hand and pulled it away from him. She was pushed on her back as he got on top of her. She didn't smirk anymore. He did. Only in her bra, she was on fire, needing him to push her over some unknown edge. But he didn't. He looked at her, hunger evident in his gaze. She saw that he wanted nothing more than to sink into her and ride her until they both couldn't move._

_Finally, he stopped looking at her and she felt her blush fade, but his eyes went lower and it returned. His hands took the back of her legs and spread them. Using one hand to support himself, he had the other snake up her inner thigh, have her tremble with hunger, need, and fulfillment._

_He pressed the heel of his hand to her wet core, and he felt her wetness through her pants, even. She was ready to come then, but he eased the pressure to that spot and then applied it again, eased and then applied. She opened her mouth in a silent scream, wanting to soar so high but he took away pressure just as she was going to._

"_I am playing, Tenten. Do you like it?" he taunted her, knowing she was on the edge. He pressed again. She was almost there, if he pressed harder. He did. So close._

* * *

Tenten woke up in a cold sweat, shaking. She looked around, noting that she was in her bedroom in her apartment and there was no Neji in sight. Oh God, Neji. Lately he had been the star of her dreams. In those dreams he had thrown her into ecstasy, made her soar to heaven, had her begging for his touch. God, what was wrong with her? This was Neji, long time friend, respected team mate, and a Hyuuga for God's sake. Hell, she didn't even have a last name.

She looked over at her night stand. _6:14 a.m._ Tenten put her head in her hands. She needed to get a grip, badly. Neji had never had seemed to be interested in her. He wanted a training buddy who wasn't eccentric and didn't walk off into a fake sunset with their sensei every time they talked. So there she was, needing to train to be stronger, too.

Tenten threw off the covers and went to the bathroom. She still felt the aftershocks of the dream. As she had every night for the past two weeks. She turned on the light. It blinded her for a second but then she looked in the mirror. Pale, long matted brown hair, a red bottom lip from where she bit at it in her sleep. She ignored the circles under her eyes and ran the faucet. Putting her hands under the stream she splashed some on her face.

She didn't need this right now. What she needed was to get stronger. She needed to know that she could hold her own. She needed to know that Neji and Lee wouldn't have to save her, like the last mission she had where she had been injured and Neji had saved her life. She didn't want to think about what could have happened if Neji hadn't arrived in time.

Dreaming about intimate forbidden night with the Hyuuga prodigy was weakness. Dreaming was a weakness. She had one dream and that was to be as great a ninja a Lady Tsunade. She couldn't waste her time fighting these reoccurring dreams that made no sense. Tenten damned her weakness, knowing only one way to solve it. Go to Sakura and get a sleeping pill that would give her dreamless sleep.

But it was only six thirty in the morning. She was sure that Sakura didn't get in work until seven. Tenten would have to make it quick, Sakura had to make sure her intensive care patient was okay. Sasuke was dragged back by Naruto five days earlier and Sakura was his doctor. Much to her distaste. But he still hadn't woken up yet. Tenten didn't really know Sasuke much, just his reputation. Sakura knew him a lot better then she did.

But Tenten decided that she would make the request short so Sakura could get to work. She took two ponytail holders and put them high on each side of her head. Then twirled her hair around the spot and put a brown clip on to keep it in place. She did the same with the other side and hair sprayed both sides. Tenten picked up her toothbrush and brushed her teeth then turned off the bathroom light and went to go find clothes.

It was the same outfit she wore every day. Being a ninja it was always easier to have multiple of an outfit so there was no problem in picking what to wear in the morning. The same outfits occupied her closet, expect for the leather pants that Ino had gotten her the year before and the mini dress Sakura gave her two years ago. Both items that she never wore, never even tried on, but was sure they fit.

When she was finished dressing and putting her hair up Tenten glanced at the clock. Fifteen 'til seven. So she left her scrolls and ninja tools and walked out the door, locking it. At 6:45 in the morning all the shop owners were getting ready for another day in Konoha. Smells came from the restaurants, owners were sweeping the front porch of their establishments and the breeze blew nicely.

Tenten made her way to the hospital, walking instead of running. She took her time to enjoy the early morning, as she was usually training with Neji this early. They would meet up at six and train until lunch then train some more. But today was the day Hinata had her coming of age ceremony and Neji couldn't miss that to train with her. She didn't mind, she would've gone if she was invited but she wasn't a Hyuuga, so she wasn't allowed to attend.

Tenten opened the door to the hospital a lot more early than she thought it would take to walk. So Tenten said hi to the nurse working the front desk and took the stairs to the third floor. She walked down the white, sparkly clean hallway and stopped at door with the name Haruno on it. Politely, she knocked. No one answered. Tenten shrugged that off and tried the door. It was unlocked, she went in.

Only to be met with Lady Tsunade. She had a document in her hand and was looking it over. This explained why the door was unlocked. Tsunade has the keys for every door in this place. At the door opening, Tsunade looked up.

"Oh, Tenten. Good to see you," Tsunade said, inclining her head. Tenten managed to smile a little.

"You too, Lady Hokage. Does Sakura not work today?" Tenten asked, politely. Tsunade developed a fond smile.

"I made her come in late since she refuses to not work at all," Tsunade explained. Tenten nodded, ready to go back the way she came. She only wanted Sakura to know her problem, not the Hokage herself. The Hokage probably had more important things to do anyway.

"What are you doing here, Tenten? Ino send you over to say that you guys were going bar hopping tonight?" Tsunade chuckled to herself.

"Not exactly," Tenten slowly replied. She didn't want to lie, but she didn't want to spill her guts. It was bad enough that she was afraid to sleep because of what she might dream about. Tsunade looked interested now.

"Oh? So, what is it?" the fifth asked, putting the document she was holding on Sakura's desk. Tenten backed up, putting her hands in front of her.

"Oh, it was nothing. Really," Tenten lied, putting on a smile. So much for not lying to the Hokage.

"Come on, Tenten. If you're at Sakura's office it must be pretty bad. Usually you just take it," Tsunade said, going up to Tenten to get a better look at her face. Tenten swallowed. Talking about her dreams was never a strong suit she had, so she came up with the next best thing.

"I was wondering if Sakura could prescribe some sleeping medication," Tenten said. She told the truth, but not the reason for it and hoped Tsunade didn't ask.

"Sleeping medication? You've never had a sleeping problem before. Why? Bad dreams? Insomnia?" Tsunade asked, her medical eye evaluating Tenten making her feel very small. Tenten decided to go vague.

"Bad dreams," she answered. Tsunade nodded.

"What about?" she inquired. Tenten felt her face heat and stomach drop. That was what she wanted to avoid, damn it! She bit her bottom lip.

"Nothing in particular." Again, vague, but less embarrassing. Tenten took a small step back.

"Tenten, some bad dreams are a coping mechanism. They help find a problem that your conscious mind refuses to look at. I have to know what about or I can't give you anything," Tsunade put it as gently as she could.

"No, I want a sleeping pill. I can't dream. They make you…weak," Tenten struggled to phrase the complaint to make in not a demand. Tsunade looked at her like she had said that alcohol was the answer to all of life's problems.

"Tenten, dreams don't make you weak. No dream makes you weak," Tsunade studied her closely. "Even if it's about blood and you throw up every time you wake, it doesn't make you weak."

Tenten felt small, cramped. If she wasn't weak for dreaming about Neji then what was she? A sex-crazed freak? She's never had sex in her life, let alone kiss a boy. Did it make her attracted to Neji? Well, she wouldn't deny that Neji was handsome and very good-looking, but so were other guys she knew. Why not dream about them?

"Then what does it make me?" Tenten asked, portraying an air of confidence.

"It makes you human," Tsunade answered. Tenten's eyes went wide. Human? She knew she was human but she was also a ninja. She had to be strong.

"Huh?" Tenten was dumbfounded with surprise.

"Tenten, you're a ninja. I understand that you want to be strong, but you're human, too. And part of being a good ninja is being human. It sets apart the unfeeling killing machines from actual people. Dreams are human nature, nothing to do with ninjas. And this dream is telling you something, so I won't give you anything and neither will Sakura," Tsunade said. Tenten opened her mouth to protest. She didn't know what she'd say, but she couldn't dream about Neji every night.

Tsunade's held up hand silenced her protest immediately. "I'm sorry, Tenten, but you need to work it out on your own. But remember, you can't do every thing alone."

With that cryptic statement, Tsunade headed for the door. Tenten didn't move, replaying what happened in her mind.

"And Tenten," Tsunade called. Tenten turned, too shocked to do anything else. "You just might love him and not know it." The door closed behind her. Tenten looked at the door, brow furrowed.

Tsunade closed the door on a very shocked Tenten. When she turned to go down the hall, she met a smug expression and pink hair. Tsunade looked at Sakura, wondering how long she was outside this door.

"How do you know she's crushing on someone?" Sakura asked, she still smirked. Tsunade smirked back.

"Tenten's a girl, number one, no matter how boyish she acts. Another strike was that she wouldn't tell me the subject of her dream when she normally would. And the third strike was the blush when the subject of the dream was brought up. Three strikes equals a girl who doesn't know she has feelings for her team mate. Wait a minute. How long have you been standing there?" Tsunade demanded, hands on hips.

"From the 'What are you doing here, Tenten?'. I figured it'd be rude to interrupt. So I waited," Sakura smiled, like eavesdropping wasn't rude.

"Because eavesdropping is better than interrupting," Tsunade said, sarcastic. Sakura's smile grew, then it disappeared suddenly.

Tsunade grew confused at the change. "What is it? What are you thinking about?"

"I was just wondering, if Tenten has feelings for Neji then what about Neji's feelings for Tenten? What if he doesn't have romantic feelings toward her at all?" Sakura expressed her worry for a girl who had become a good friend over the years.

"That is a drama I don't get in the middle of. You can if you want, but I wouldn't recommend it," Tsunade said. She walked passed Sakura and down the hall. Sakura looked back once and then looked at her office door. Unrequired love. She knew it well, picturing Sasuke's unconscious figure in a hospital bed.

Sakura shook her head and got herself together and put a hand on the knob when it suddenly opened. Sakura reacted fast and stepped back. Tenten looked up, surprised.

"Hi, Tenten," Sakura sounded annoyingly cheerful even to herself.

"Hey, Sakura. I was just leaving," Tenten excused and walked down the hall with out a response.

Tenten needed to get out fast, she felt suffocated.

Once out of the hospital, Tenten went to the top of the Hokage mountain. There she looked over the city, seeing the ramen shop Naruto loved, the weapon store she liked, the training grounds her and Neji liked to train on.

_Neji._

Have feelings for Neji? That was stupid. But in a way it made sense. Every time he would talk to a girl that wasn't her, she felt jealous. Every time he walked around her, she had butterflies in her stomach. Every time he touched her, she got goose bumps on her skin. She felt self conscience when he looked her up and down and it made her day when he told her she was getting stronger.

She couldn't put a name to all those feelings, in fact, she hadn't wanted to for her fear of commitment to another person. But now, she couldn't help but acknowledge the name of what it was. Love. She was in love with her team mate, with her best friend, with her training partner. She was in love with Neji Hyuuga. As if her life was complicated enough.

* * *

Neji walked out of the main house and through the gate that separated the compound and the road. Hinata's ceremony went off expertly, no loud friends(Naruto and Kiba), no problem with the guest list, no problem with the activities or the speeches on Hinata's behalf, and through it all Neji was utterly and completely bored.

He had wondered if Tenten was as bored as he was. If he wasn't training or doing something with Tenten then he most likely wasn't in a happy mood. But for this party, Neji put on a polite smile and shielded Hinata from the embarrassing questions thrown her way. He deterred any possible suitor, knowing that Hinata had eyes for Naruto only, much to his disgust but to each their own.

Turning a corner, he wondered where Tenten would be. It was five in the evening, the party having lasted most of the day. Without his knowledge, his feet took him to him and Tenten's training grounds, seeing as Gai and Lee train all over Konoha. Tenten and him were the ones who used it the most. But that didn't matter, as upon arrival, Tenten was no where to be seen.

Neji wondered at this, usually she always trained, with or without him there. Maybe she got bored and walked around town for a little bit. Neji thought that could be the case, he'd visit her weapon shop, she always liked sharp pointy objects. For her birthday last year, Lee had thrown her a party, dragged Neji along and invited anyone who happened to walk by him on his way to invite people he knew.

The party had went on for hours and at the end of it everyone had passed out, from exhaustion or alcohol, take your pick. By that time the only one's up were himself and Tenten, when he had given her his present. A kunai with a bright red dragon winding around the top and sliding down to reach the knife.

The head of the dragon stopped right where the knife began and had blood red rubies for eyes. Neji saw it while on a present hunt with Lee and Gai, though Lee and Gai thought to get her lingerie. Something about seventeen year youth is the best time to spread the seed or some stupid thing like that. Neji didn't listen to that conversation. Neji knew she'd be embarrassed by that gift, which she was, but she fell in love with his gift, by the way she smiled when she unwrapped it.

Entering the shop, he looked around, there was no Tenten in sight. Not even by the scythes, to which was her resent fascination. He was thoroughly annoyed now. These places were where she always was, why wasn't she there? He should give up searching and go home but he was too annoyed to just walk away. He walked up to the cashier.

"Have you seen Tenten?" Neji demanded. Every one who worked here knew Tenten by name, she came here so much. The cashier was young, only a little older than him, and was chewing gum.

"What? Are you her boyfriend or something?" he replied sarcastically. Neji narrowed his eyes, not in the mood for attitude.

"That a problem? Have you seen her or not?" he asked, glaring that the boy. The cashier seemed to take the hint and shook his head. Neji, more annoyed than ever, stormed out the door. Well, as much as his almost gone composure would allow him. God, did he just admit to being her boyfriend?

No, that's inappropriate. He respected Tenten and to be her boyfriend or touch her in a romantic way would go against his principals of being a gentleman. He would never do that to Tenten, he couldn't. No matter how much his dreams depicted otherwise. Neji wanted to be her reliable team mate, not some guy who wanted to get in her pants. He shuddered at the thought. No guy better be thinking of getting in her pants, or there was going to be hell to pay. Not just by him either, Lee and Gai would have their say too. God knows they always did.

Neji decided to look from above, he made his way to the Hokage Mountain. From there he could use his byakugan and find her, even if he wasn't in a good mood. He didn't know why he wanted to find her, he should just go home and talk to her tomorrow but something nagged him and suddenly he couldn't wait that long. In other words, he couldn't wait fourteen hours. Most of those hours were sleep, but she had been the star of his dreams for some time now.

Neji ran up the front of the mountain and stopped at the sight that greeted him. Tenten was sprawled on her back, one hand at her side the other by her face. One of her legs was slightly bend outward and the other straight. He failed the fight of the tugging at the end of his lips. It didn't matter, there was no one to see him out here anyways.

He approached her and frowned. She was biting her lip in her sleep, her expression screwed up in an emotion he could only describe as painful.

* * *

_She ran through the forest. Branches caught her legs and arms but that didn't matter. Not right now. She ran faster, afraid to see what she was seeking and numb to what she didn't know could be there. Even though she ran, she had no idea what she was running for. But the feeling of urgency and fear had her heart beat in her ears and her body shaking slightly._

_She smelt something. Something metallic, so strong that she tasted it. And she knew what it was, in her line of work, she had it all over her sometimes. That scared her more and she doesn't get scared. It heightened her resolve to find what she was looking for, but she shook with the thoughts that accompanied the smell. _

_It grew so strong now, that she didn't need to look. She pinpointed the source and jumped out of the tree and to the ground. But now she wished she hadn't. She was staring at herself when she was three years old, crying. The three year old had blood on her face, her clothes, to the point where they looked red, not white, and in front of her was her dieing mother. She made to throw up but it just settled in her stomach and gave her cramps._

_Her mother lay on the ground, in a pool of blood. Her own blood. And the pool just got bigger as the three year old her held the hand of her mother. Her mother was covered in scratches, but the reason for the blood was the deep wound in her stomach. It opened her torso, her ribs and lungs in viewing pleasure. She got the urge to throw up again. She remembered the day her mother died. She remembered this moment._

_Slightly shaking, her mother squeezed the hand of her three year old self and coughed up blood. It trickled down her chin. She, herself, was shaking just watching the scene and she fell to her knees as her mother started to smile. She smiled at her daughter, who was crying with a blank expression on her face._

"_Tenten, I want you to do something for me," her mother requested. Her three year old self nodded dumbly, doing anything she asked._

"_Love life…and those in your life. Cherish those precious people…and never let them go. Life is too short…to hide feelings for those precious to you…live the moment," she said, her voice almost non-existent. The bloodied little girl nodded dumbly, again. And she found herself, on her knees nodding, too. _

_Her mother smiled, her brown eyes proud, and then slowly she closed those eyes and didn't open them again. The three year old snapped out her stupor and shook her mother's shoulder. She didn't respond._

"_Mommy? Mommy?! MOMMY!" the little girl screamed it over and over again but her mother never replied back. She felt tears on her face, running so fast that one couldn't be released fast enough before the next one came. Her knees couldn't hold her on the ground no more and she fell on her butt. She said it too, until it became a scream of her own, perfectly mimicked by her three year old self._

"_Tenten." She stopped screaming, leaving her three year old self to do it alone. That voice, it whispered her name._

"_Tenten." It was clearer this time, it sounded like boy. She knew him, she knew she did._

"_Tenten!" She stood up, the voice sounded right next to her._

* * *

"Tenten!" Neji called her name for the third time. She was scaring him. Scared him shitless. Her expression in her sleep set him on alert, but then she started to cry, and mumble incoherent noises. Neji sat next to her and shook her shoulders as she sat in a hurry, tears still marring her pretty face.

Her eyes were wide, the tears not stopping. She looked over at him and he saw a kind of relief in her eyes, then sadness, loss even. She brought a hand to her face and pulled it back looking astonished at the wetness on her fingertips.

"Neji." The way she whispered his name sent so much emotion coursing through his body he almost felt his own eyes wetting. Almost. But she said it so desperately, so needing, so scared that he seemed to be ready to fight her fears. On that thought, he gave himself a kick in the head.

Without his consent his hands wrapped around her forearms and tugged her slowly to him, for fears she would break. She didn't protest, she leaned into him. That made him eternally glad, she was finally allowing him to console her.

When he saved her on their last mission, she had been fatally hurt and under enemy target range. He saved her just in the nick of time and she passed out. Him and Lee patched her enough to get her to Konoha and after she woke up she refused to let him help her do anything. Calming she was fine when Neji detected her stiff muscles, her limp in her leg, and hand always on the cut that slashed through her side. Neji let her get away with it then, but he was disappointed that she didn't trust him enough.

Neji placed a hand at the nape of her neck and another in the middle of her back. She pressed harder against him, like she was cold and this was the only way to stay alive. She had her hands gripping his shirt so hard that her knuckles were white and shaking, like the rest of her body.

When she calmed down, she started to pull away. But Neji didn't want to leave his arms and he held her tighter. Ask him what he's doing and he would have no idea, but he loved how she felt, he loved how tight she held him and he didn't want it over so soon. God, what was his problem?

He was talking about Tenten, the tomboy. The team member he always trained with, the team member in general. He was too ashamed to call Gai and Lee his team mates. But Tenten wasn't someone he could dismiss so easily like the others. He found himself thinking about her when he went to bed(his dreams were proof of that), he found himself thinking about her when he ate something he knew she liked. He just thought about her, plain and simple.

But she was to be respected, as his team mate, as his friend. No matter how he liked how she felt, he wouldn't get involved, especially if he wanted the approval of the Hyuuga council. If he wanted his curse to end. He had to be a gentleman, always in control and always having composure to stop the rush of feelings that he wasn't used to, unless Tenten was hurt.

Tenten squirmed a little. What was Neji doing? He was never one for affection, much less comfort. And even though she liked his embrace, she felt exposed. Her tears had dried and with it, confusion. This wasn't like Neji, but for some reason she needed to see his face. Needed to know that he didn't pity her. She couldn't stand that.

She finally got out of his grip and looked at him. There was no pity. Worry? Yes. Concern? Yes. Hunger? Yes. Something she didn't want to look at too closely? Yes, but no pity. Neji reached up, and brushed the dried tears off her cheek. She sat, ramrod straight, and Neji froze then abruptly brought his arm down. She swallowed.

"What are you doing here, Neji?" Tenten asked, looking down at the stone rather than at him.

"Looking for you," he answered. That made her looked up. He looked surprised at his admission, but didn't back down. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. The pale lavender seemed to go write through her.

"What were you dreaming about?" Neji asked, he got to the point just like he always did. Tenten didn't think he could be subtle if he tried.

"Nothing," she dismissed it. That one word, closed off Neji's expression. There was a blank look in his eyes, nothing to give away. What was that all about? What did she say?

"You were crying, Tenten. That's something," Neji countered, raw steel in his tone. She knew it now. She made him angry. Why? How? She didn't want him angry at her. Tenten suddenly had the desire to touch him again. Reassure him that she didn't mean whatever she did. But her mind wasn't working as she looked at his lips. They were pale, but looked so soft. Tenten bit her lip.

"_Live the moment."_

So, Tenten lived the moment and leaned forward, eyes drifting close.

Neji didn't move when Tenten advanced on him. She stopped close to his lips, he felt her breath on them, it gave him a tingly feeling. She closed the distance, timidly pressing her lips to his, in a sweet kiss. He was so stunned that he didn't react at first.

Tenten pulled away, but he grabbed the back of her head and dragged her back. He meshed their lips, not bothering to be sweet about it. He moved his lips against hers. She complied with his silent demand and parted her lips.

He delved his tongue into her hot cavern. She tasted sweet and he took all of what she gave. His hand in her hand, he tipped her head back and went deeper. His tongue tasted her tongue and he felt the shock wave that rippled through both of them. She moaned and came closer, he gathered her up.

She touched his tongue and he felt lust pull to his groin, then she started to fight for the dominance of the kiss. But he wouldn't let her. She started it, but he'd finish it. He pulled her on his lap and his teeth scraped against hers in a delicious friction that had him seeing stars.

Tenten pushed back first, she had come out of her daze. The daze of pleasure and possessiveness that had her hot and wanting more. But Neji was doing this with her, in pubic, she was afraid of getting him in trouble with his clan. Neji's eyes burned with satisfaction and hunger so powerful she shivered from it. Tenten started to explain.

"Neji, about that--I didn't mean for it to happen," she started, face heated with her embarrassment.

"Neither did I," Neji started, then a smirk grew, "but I liked it." Tenten felt her stomach flip and her lips tug upward in happiness.

"Neji--," she never finished as said man silenced her with his lips. He kept it shallow, still having to explain himself. Maybe his feelings for Tenten weren't platonic and looking at her red and slightly swollen lips he knew that his feelings went beyond word explanations.

"I don't understand, Neji," she finally said, trying to downsize the butterflies inhabiting her stomach.

"I don't either. But we should figure it out," Neji replied, smirking again. He took his tongue to her lip and she gasped, but he lightly bit it and nibbled before she shoved her tongue in his mouth. He didn't complain as she touched his tongue, his mouth and his heart. She pulled back and nipped his lip when she did.

"Live the moment," Tenten smiled and managed to get out before Neji attacked her again.

* * *

**A/N: as I said, I needed a break from my other story. And I never did a Neji and Tenten pair before but I had fun. And I'll start writing the next chapter of "Come back to me" over the weekend. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk some French.**

**_Review, Oui?_**


End file.
